wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróż podziemna/18
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja= | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: ROZDZIAŁ 18. Wejście w nieznane podziemia. O godzinie ósmej rano obudził nas promień słońca. Promień ten rozpryskiwał się na wszystkie strony i rzucał jakby iskierki wokoło. Dlatego to można było rozróżnić każdy przedmiot. — A więc, Axelu, co mówisz na to? — wykrzyknął stryj, zacierając ręce, — czyś spędził kiedy w domu noc tak spokojną, jak tutaj? Ani hałasu ulicznego, ani turkotu kół, ani nawoływań kupców. — Bez wątpienia, — odrzekłem — mamy spokój w tej studni, ale przyznam się, że cisza ta ma w sobie coś przerażającego. — No! no! — wykrzyknął stryj, — jeśli teraz już się przerażasz, co będzie dalej? Wszak nie weszliśmy nawet na cal w głąb ziemi! — Co stryj mówi? — Chcę powiedzieć, że dopierośmy dosięgli gruntu wyspy. Ta długa tuba, która znajduje się w kraterze Sneffelsu, zbliża się prawie do poziomu morza. — Czy stryj jest tego pewny? — Zupełnie pewny. Sprawdź na barometrze. Rzeczywiście, barometr wskazywał na to, że uszliśmy dopiero dwadzieścia dziewięć stóp. — Widzisz, — ciągnął stryj, — mamy już tylko ciśnienie atmosferyczne i w tej chwili nie będzie już nam potrzebny barometr, zastąpi go manometr. — Ale — odezwałem się po chwili — czy nie jest do przewidzenia, że ciśnienie to stanie się dla nas niebezpieczne? — Nie, schodzić będziemy powoli i nasze płuca przywykną do oddychania tą atmosferą. Aeronautom brak zawsze powietrza, im wyżej wzbijają się w górę; my będziemy mieli go za dużo. Ale wolę to drugie, niż tamto. Teraz nie traćmy czasu. Gdzie są rzeczy, rzucone na dno przepaści? Przypomniałem sobie wtedy, że daremnie szukaliśmy poprzedniego dnia tego bagażu. Profesor zapytał Jana, a ten, przyjrzawszy się skałom sterczącym dokoła, odrzekł: — Tam, w górze! Rzeczywiście, bagaż zaczepił się o wystającą skałę o sto stóp ponad naszemi głowami. Zręczny Islandczyk wdrapał się na skałę i w kilka minut był z bagażem na dole. Teraz — odezwał się stryj — zajadajmy. A jedzmy, jak ludzie, którzy mają długą drogę przed sobą. Suchary i suche mięso zakropiliśmy kilku łykami wody z winem. Po zjedzeniu, stryj wyciągnął z kieszeni notesik, wyjął swe przeróżne instrumenta i zapisał co następuje. Poniedziałek, 1-go lipca. Chronometr: 8 g. 17 m. rano, Barometr: 29 stóp. Termometr: 6°. Kierunek: Wschód — Południe — Wschód. Ta ostatnia obserwacja dotyczyła ciemnej galerji i oznaczona została przez busolę. — Teraz, Axelu! — krzyknął z zapałem stryj, — zaczniemy naprawdę wchodzić w głąb ziemi! Teraz naprawdę zaczyna się nasza podróż podziemna! Mówiąc to, stryj ujął w jedną rękę przyrząd Rumkorfa zawieszony u jego szyi, drugą wziął sznurek od latarki elektrycznej i wnet żywe światło rozjaśniło ciemności. Jan niósł drugi przyrząd, który również puszczono w ruch. Widno więc było tak, jakbyśmy byli na powierzchni. — W drogę! — rzekł stryj, Każdy zabrał swój pakunek. Jan, prócz tego, popychał nogą przed sobą ów bagaż z odzieżą i tak weszliśmy wszyscy trzej w nieznane podziemne światy. W chwili odejścia podniosłem do góry oczy i ujrzałem niebo, to niebo Islandji, którego w swojem mniemaniu, nie miałem już nigdy ujrzeć. Lawa z ostatniego wybuchu w r. 1229, utorowała drogę w tym tunelu. Udekorowała środek w błyszczące iskry, które przy świetle elektrycznem połyskiwały, jak brylanty. Nie mieliśmy wielkich trudności w przechodzeniu, ale chwilami ślizgaliśmy się po kryształach stalaktytu, i z tego powodu trzeba było podpierać się żelaznym drągiem. — Jak tu pięknie! — wykrzyknąłem, patrząc na cudne stalaktyty połyskujące dookoła i tworzące ściany. Wydaje się to tak, jakby pouczepiano brylanty na ścianach. — Widzisz, Axelu! — odrzekł stryj, zadowolony z mego zachwytu. — Znajdujesz to wspaniałem, ale zobaczysz rzeczy jeszcze piękniejsze. Chodźmy! Tymczasem temperatura nie podnosiła się znacznie, wbrew moim przypuszczeniom. W dwie godziny po wyprawieniu się w drogę, termometr wskazywał 10 stopni, to znaczy wyżej o 4 stopnie. Wieczorem, około godziny ósmej, zatrzymaliśmy się. Jan usiadł natychmiast. Lampy przytwierdziliśmy do pokrywającej ściany lawy. Znajdowaliśmy się jakby w jaskini, w której nie brakło powietrza. Przeciwnie. Powiew wiatru szedł ku nam. Skąd on przybywał? W skutek jakiego działania atmosferycznego powstawał? Było to zagadką, której wtedy rozwiązywać nie miałem chęci. Głód i zmęczenie, czyniły mnie niezdolnym do roztrząsania przyczyn. Od siedmiu godzin być na nogach, to nie żarty. Byłem zupełnie wyczerpany. Słowo: Zatrzymać się! — napełniło mnie wielką radością. Jan rozłożył pożywienie na bloku z lawy i jedliśmy z ogromnym apetytem. Jedna rzecz niepokoiła mnie: nasz zapas wody był już w połowie wyczerpany. Stryj mój liczył na to, że napotkamy źródła, ale do tej pory nie natrafiliśmy ani na jedno. Zwierzyłem się stryjowi ze swoich obaw. — Tak, i mnie to niepokoi, — odrzekł. — Mamy tylko na pięć dni wody! Ale bądź spokojny, Axelu, powtarzam ci, że znajdziemy wodę i to w większej ilości, niż nam potrzeba i niż pragniemy. — Jakto? — Gdy tylko opuścimy tę skorupę z lawy. Czyż chcesz, aby źródła wytryskiwały z lawy? — Ale być może, że ten korytarz z lawy ciągnąć się będzie bardzo długo? Zdaje mi się, że nie przebyliśmy dużej części drogi. — Skąd tak wnioskujesz? — Stąd, że gdybyśmy już byli daleko we wnętrzu ziemi, gorąco byłoby większe. — Według twojej teorji. A co wskazuje termometr? Dopiero piętnaście stopni ciepła, to znaczy zwyżka o 9 stopni od naszego wyjścia. — A więc? — Oto moja konkluzja: wedle obserwacji uczonych gorąco pod ziemią zwiększa się co sto stóp o jeden stopień. Ale położenie i pewne warunki mogą zmienić to prawo. Dodam jeszcze, że w sąsiedztwie wygasłego wulkanu zauważono podnoszenie się temperatury co 125 stóp. — A więc, jak myślisz stryju? — A więc, według mego obliczenia przebyliśmy dziesięć tysięcy stóp ponad poziomem morza. — Czy to możliwe? — Napewno! Obliczenia mego stryja były dokładne. Przebyliśmy już sześć tysięcy stóp największych głębokości, osiągniętych przez ludzi.